This study is designed to obtain validation, reliability and sensitivity data on a novel technique for rapidly quantifying gait stability in normal and neurologically impaired older adults. The technique is based on the electronic detection of subject's footsteps while walking over a specially equipped mat. This method of gait quantification may be useful in tracking the longitudinal progression of neurologic illness and assessing treatment response.